The Prince and the Marimo
by Squibblez
Summary: A/U- Sanji's known as the Prince of Sunlit High with his good looks and princely manners. Even with girls chasing him, Sanji still feels something is missing. When a gang from a rival school attacks him, a student from his own school saves him and he finally feels he found his missing piece. When Sanji realizes his savior's part of a yakuza, he's in for more than he bargained for.
1. The Prince of Sunlit High

**Hello, guys! This is my first attempt at writing a Sanji/Zoro yaoi type of fanfic. I hope to do the characters justice. As always, enjoy and please R&R!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**The Prince**

"Kyaa! It's Sanji!"

Sanji glided down the school's hallway in a majestic, princely manner. After all, he was considered the 'Prince of Sunlit High' by everyone, even the teachers and faculty acknowledged his nickname. And for good reason, too; he was tall, athletic, his hair was naturally blonde, and he treated all the girls as if they were his one and only princess. The only problem? He found it increasingly annoying how all the girls came onto him and would squeal at the sight of him. Of course, he appreciated their love, but he never found it as marvelous as he always thought it would be.

Despite disliking how his female classmates gawked at him while he simply strolled to his next class, Sanji would give them what they came for. He beamed one of his pearly white smiles and immediately, the girls screamed in pure ecstasy and Sanji was sure one of them dropped to the floor. Sanji scanned his fans and found an adorable girl who was too shy to scream and he walked over to her.

"My princess," he breathed in a hushed tone and a light, playful smile. The girl's face lit on fire and she blinked, shocked. Sanji reached behind his back and magically pulled out a rose without a stem. "It fits, don't you think?" Sanji gently brushed the girl's brown hair behind her ear to gingerly place the rose in her hair. "A beautiful rose fit for such a beautiful princess."

Sanji noticed how the girl's hands were trembling and her face was so flushed he thought there'd be another fainter, but she had the strength to stay aware and Sanji walked away, smirking at a job well done. Immediately, the poor girl was rushed by her jealous classmates. Ok, so maybe Sanji somewhat enjoyed being the Prince of Sunlit High. At least it was always an ego-booster and he was able to make women smile when they had a tough day. That was always rewarding.

"Sanji!"

The prince turned just in time to be barraged with long, thin, tan arms that wrapped around his shoulders like snakes. Monkey D. Luffy, but everyone called him Luffy, was in the same grade as Sanji. He was one of those kids who just didn't do well in school in a ditzy way, no matter how hard he tried. Sanji met Luffy when they were in Junior High. Luffy was being bullied for his lack of education and Sanji stepped in, rescuing him. They've been friends ever since.

"Get… off of me!" Sanji tried to force the little monkey away, but he was clinging so hard that Sanji risked ripping his clothes.

"No! You said we could have lunch together today!" Luffy cried, comical tears streaming down his pouting face.

"That doesn't mean you need to hang onto me!" Sanji struggled for air and he caught eye of the clock. "And lunch isn't here for two more hours!"

The warning bell tolled throughout the school and the hallways immediately began to clear. Thankfully, Sanji had made it just outside of his classroom before Luffy attacked. He stood there, waiting for the monkey to release his paws.

"Hey, Sanji, Luffy," Usopp walked up to them with his hand raised in greeting.

"Yo, Usopp!" Luffy finally let go of Sanji's waist and saluted to Usopp. Usopp was also in the same year as Luffy and Sanji with average grades. The skill that made him recognizable, besides his long nose, was his skills in archery. He wore his uniform correctly, but he added his infamous goggles to his neck. Once he put his goggles on, his archery skills were virtually unbeatable.

"Hey, guys!" Nami threw her arm around Usopp's shoulder with a beautiful, elated grin.

Sanji immediately swooned over her presence. "Nami-SWAN!" The prince shimmered over to her, expecting a long-awaited embrace, proceeded by some alone time in the janitor's closet, but his face immediately met with her fist and he staggered back, holding his bloody nose. "B-B-But, Nami-swan…"

Nami crossed her arms underneath her enormous, beautiful breasts and huffed, pouting. "Don't even think about it, Sanji-san. Why do you only act like this with me?"

It was true. Perhaps it was because Sanji enjoyed chasing, rather than being chased. He removed his hand from his face, trying to regain his composure, and smiled brilliantly, hoping to deceive her with his charms. "Because you are my one and only princess." It would've been perfect if it wasn't for his nose, streaming with blood.

Nami smirked evilly, "Hah, not going to work, prince."

The last warning bell rang.

"Shit, let's go. I don't want to be late this time," Usopp complained as he entered the class.

Luffy grinned with his hands resting lazily behind his head as he followed. "Shishishi! It was worth being late! Chocolate's the best!"

Nami sighed with a disbelieving frown. "You guys were late to class because of chocolate?" She followed them in, as well.

Sanji was about to follow suit when something caught his eye. Interested, Sanji walked over to the long window panel and looked around; wondering what could've made that color. His class was on the first floor of the building, so it could've been anything. Curiously, he saw nothing. However, the prince shrugged it off and proceeded into the classroom. He was sure he saw a flash of pale green, but his eyes might've been playing tricks on him.

….

It was evening by the time Sanji was walking home. After school, he had basketball club, judo club, and garden club. No joke. He allowed a girl to talk him into joining her club, because they were running low on members and they were about to get cut. Sanji couldn't leave a crying girl alone and he decided to join possibly the most feminine club anyone could choose. However, he was glad to be able to make her smile.

The sun was low on the horizon, causing an orange gleam that caused the buildings in front of it to look like shadows of their former selves. Despite it being somewhat late, the birds were still chirping and there certainly were some students going home, as well.

Sanji loosened his tie and allowed a long sigh to escape his lips. It had been a long day. It always was, when you were encouraged to act like a prince 24/7. The hour he had of walking home was his refuge. You'd think home would be his sanctuary, but Zeff would probably be back from work and give him a shitload for chores to do. Zeff was his adoptive father who worked as a chef for the most popular restaurant in town. He was a brute of a man with only one leg, but he was a loving father.

Sanji scoffed at himself and dug his hands into his pockets, relaxing. He shut his eyes for but a moment of bliss when he had to stop short.

"Oi, oi, look what we got here."

Sanji looked up from his happiness to find four boys standing yards away, looking over-confident and smirks were passed around. Sanji recognized their school uniforms as Moonlit High School students, most likely a year above him according to their size. Moonlit High and Sunlit High had an ongoing, intense rivalry between each other for two years, after Sunlit's basketball team defeated theirs in the championship. It was just Sanji's luck to have been on that winning team.

"Who's that?" one of the boys asked their leader. The leader was in front and the tallest, even with a little chin hair. The leader was even taller than Sanji.

"That's the Prince of Sunlit High, Sanji, or something," the leader replied with an evil grin. He spoke with an ego-centric, all-knowing voice that pissed Sanji off, but he knew better than to pick fights. He simply stood there with a frown, unsure of how to deal with the situation.

"Prince?" the student said in disbelief, running his tongue along his lips. Sanji swallowed nervously in disgust. "What do you want to do with him, Aniki?"

There was a tense silence while Sanji awaited his fate. Cold sweat had broken out on his face and behind his strong fortitude, he was damned scared.

The silence continued until the leader smirked like the devil himself and answered, "… beat the shit out of 'em."

That was when Sanji's instincts hit him like an oncoming train. He immediately sprinted in the opposite direction, hoping to outrun them enough to lose them. He wasn't coward, but he knew when he'd lose a fight with one against five. Plus, if he went home to Zeff with cuts and bruises, he'd never hear the end of it. Behind his façade, Sanji was frightened. So frightened, that his legs were shaking, making it harder to run and making it easier to catch up. Within only five seconds, the back of his collar was grabbed onto and he was thrown against a wall that separated the walkway street and the houses. As his back collided with the concrete, his eyes opened wide in shock and pain, the air rushing out of his lungs.

A fist connected with his cheek and his head was thrown to the side. He nearly lost balance, but one of the guys hooked his elbows around Sanji's arms, not letting him escape and keeping him up.

"Come on, prince! Don't give up! Fight!" the guy taunted from behind him. Sanji writhed around, but he was still struggling to breathe from having the wind knocked out of him. Another fist crashed into his gut and he wilted over in an attempt to shield his stomach, but somehow a knee was able to sneak its way past his weak display of defense and nailed his gut, sending a gasping wheeze out of his mouth, along with some blood.

The attacks stopped, allowing Sanji to get in some much needed air. The guy that was holding him up forced his body to straighten. Sanji looked up through his bleeding eye to find the leader sneering. The leader grabbed Sanji's chin with the strength of a troll. He got close to Sanji's face, inspecting him.

"No wonder why they call him the Prince," the leader laughed darkly. "He's got some sexy looks. Especially when he's been beaten."

Sanji tried his best to speak without struggling. "F… Fuck off."

"Oh?" the leader didn't seem at all fazed by Sanji's verbal attack. "He's still got some fight in him? Let's put that to the test."

Sanji didn't see it coming. Not in the least. The leader's right hand gingerly went up his shirt. The chill from his cold skin made Sanji gasp. His hand roamed and touched and fondled his stomach, tracing the outlining of his muscles with the gentleness he had not received while being punched. Sanji grunted in disgust and pain. His face flushed with embarrassment; that something so disgusting and horrible was happening to him, where anyone could walk by and see that he was being felt up against his will.

When the leader's fingers touched one of his nipples, the fingers immediately went to twisting it painfully. Sanji gasped, but bit his lip, trying to hold it in. Despite the fact that he wanted nothing more than to make him stop, someone seeing this happening to him would destroy Sanji.

"Hmm?" the leader whispered devilishly in Sanji's ear. "Does this feel good, prince? Don't hold it in. I want to hear your moans."

"G… Go to h-hell…!" Sanji wheezed out, throwing his head into the air so he wouldn't have to witness the sight.

"I've got somewhere else I'll go." The hand moved downwards and for a moment, Sanji was relieved. Maybe he was done? However, once his hand was out from under his shirt, it began to break its way into Sanji's pants. Sanji's eyes opened wide in shock.

"No! Don't!" Sanji yelled weakly, hardly loud enough to be heard, struggling against the boy holding his arms.

"Oi."

Sanji stopped fighting, frozen. Everything froze and went silent. The voice was low and husky. Sanji wasn't sure if it was the voice of his savior or another guy who would feel him up. Curious and still frightened, Sanji removed his gaze from the sky and looked down the street to find a figure coated with the orange gleam of the sun on the horizon. His face was shadowed by the light from behind him, so Sanji couldn't tell if it was friend or foe. Nothing of this man looked familiar and Sanji was earnestly worried he wasn't there to help, according to his stance and the timbre of his voice.

However, there was something that did look familiar; too significant enough to be covered by the sun; the man had a head of mossy green hair.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	2. Don't Flatter Yourself

**This is the second chapter! I really appreciate those who have reviewed so far! Those two reviews helped me write this chapter! Again, I hope to do the characters justice. Enjoy and please R&R!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Don't Flatter Yourself**

"Who the hell are you?" the leader of the gang stood up straight and removed his hand from Sanji's waist. His face was contorted in anger and annoyance. "It was just getting good, you bastard. Leave."

The figure in the distance was silent. Silent was an understatement. There was a strange aura surrounding the man and Sanji was unsure if it was the aura of a devil or a saint. The band of idiots obviously felt his intense presence, as the prince noticed their bodies tense in what seemed like fear.

"Hey!" the leader yelled angrily, taking a step towards the man. "I said, who are-!"

It happened so fast that Sanji didn't even know if he could believe his own eyes. The leader's body disappeared from his peripheral vision that Sanji had to look in order to see what happened. The green-haired individual was on top of him, pinning his head to the concrete ground with only one hand, pushing viciously against the leader's cheek. The leader looked to have been knocked out upon contact of the ground. Much closer, Sanji could see his savior's enormous, muscular body and tan skin. The man was wearing a Sunlit High uniform, so why had Sanji never seen this man before, if they went to the same school? Sanji wasn't able to see the man's face, because his back was facing him.

"A-Aniki!" the rest of the gang called in unison. The boy released Sanji, and in his weakened state, the prince slid to the ground, leaning against the wall for support.

The boys rushed onto the green-haired student and in an instant, Sanji felt like he had been thrown into an action movie. His savior began to wail on his attackers; punching faces, kneeing ribs, kicking shoulders. It was amazing. Sanji hadn't seen such oddly-skilled fighting in his entire life. It looked just like street-fighting, but there seemed to be more to it. The man ducked and dodged every blow and counterattacked every other blow. Four to one and the team of one won. Within a minute, five guys were groaning in pain or unconscious on the ground.

The man didn't even seem to have broken a sweat or gotten hurt.

Sanji was at a loss of words. Everything happened so fast, Sanji thought he'd be the next unconscious person.

The prince, for once, could only think of a few words to say. "Th… Thank you. For saving me."

That was when his savior turned to look at Sanji from his standing position. The man's outline was cloaked in the shadows of twilight, but the last bit of sun from the horizon was able to illuminate the man's face. He owned a scowl on his expression, mixed with a frown. His eyes were narrowed in anger and annoyance and his fingers were curled into a fist, splashed with some of the blood from the gang. Sanji's eyes widened at the sight of this anti-hero and simply stared, trying to read his expression.

The long silence ended immediately when the angry-looking green-haired student frowned and replied, "Don't flatter yourself."

Sanji immediately returned a frowned and stared with dead eyes at his so-called savior. "Eh?"

The green-haired student bent down and started rifling in the leader of the gang's blazer, fumbling for something. He straightened up when he pulled out his desired object and stretched for but a moment, revealing to Sanji that he was holding a pink purse. It was rather hard to believe that that pink monstrosity actually belonged to the monster of a man, but then why…?

The mysterious man then began to walk away. Sanji instantly started to debate whether to stop him or let him go. He wanted to stop him and barrage him with questions and thanks, but how would he do that without giving up his pride? Then again, he just had the shit beat out of him. Well, he couldn't lose the little dignity he had left. Sanji decided to say nothing as the man disappeared into the horizon, along with the setting sun.

….

"What the hell happened to you?!" Zeff yelled at Sanji, stomping his peg leg on the ground, rattling the floor.

Sanji was too busy cleaning his wounds to answer his adoptive father. He winced in pain when the anti-oxidant swab dabbed at his cut skin on his cheek. He leaned weakly against the counter of the kitchen and slowly exhaled, continuing to dab the infected spot with the swab.

"Answer me!" Zeff ordered with the voice of an angry dragon.

"I fell down a set of stairs," Sanji lied with his eyes closed. If Zeff knew the truth, the man would charge down there and murder those poor fools. A tense silence followed Sanji's lie, and the prince knew that Zeff knew he was lying. Sanji looked up to find Zeff looking intently at him, stroking his braided beard.

"Sanji…" Zeff began with a solemn look on his face. However, his voice trailed off and he walked upstairs to his room without another word. When the door shut gently, Sanji frowned. He couldn't tell Zeff what happened. He just couldn't. It was too embarrassing. Sanji took a look at his hand; shaking and trembling, unable to stop.

Sanji should've just taken the low road and beaten them up before they had the chance to do that to him. He never felt so disgusted with himself, being felt up in broad daylight. Well, sort of daylight. That didn't matter! Anyone could've seen! Wait… Sanji's eyes widened a bit at the realization that someone did see. That student with the green hair.

_Ah, shit. _Sanji grieved and covered his eyes with the crook of his elbow, embarrassed beyond belief. How would he face his classmates tomorrow? Luffy, Nami, Usopp… He had to tell them, no matter how humiliating it was. They were his friends and they had to know. Sanji then pondered the fact on why had had never seen his savior before, if they went to the same school. Ah. He wasn't his savior. _"Don't flatter yourself" _meant that the green-haired student didn't beat that gang of idiots to save Sanji. Why was he there again? For that pink purse that he fished out of their leaders pockets? Sanji chuckled to himself. The leader must've stolen it from the green-haired guy and he just wanted to back. Sure, his savior saw him get felt up, but Sanji saw that he owned a pink purse. They were even.

….

"What?" Nami replied in disbelief, bug-eyed.

Sanji exhaled deeply and leaned further back against his seat. "They beat the hell out of me. Then the biggest guy touched my stomach."

"That's horrible!" Usopp digressed and frowned at Sanji's expense. "What a bunch of dicks!"

Luffy slammed his fists together, looking angrier than anyone else in the classroom, although only the three of them were listening to Sanji's tale. "Those bastards. I'm going to kick their asses!"

Luffy actually started to stomp out the door, but Sanji grabbed his arm before he could get too far away. Luffy turned to Sanji and made a pouting face, but Sanji shook his head disapprovingly.

"No need. Somebody already did it for you." Sanji lightly frowned and shut his eyes, replaying the scene in his head. "He defeated them like they were nothing. It was amazing."

"Someone saved you?" Nami asked with a curious glint in her eye.

Sanji scoffed, "Not likely. He was only there for-!"

Sanji was interrupted by the loud squeals of a group of girls across the classroom. They were all huddled together with giddy smiles on their faces. Sanji narrowed his eyes curiously at them and listened in on what they were so excited about.

"No. WAY!"

"I swear! He was amazing!"

"Do you know his name?"

"No, but he did look kinda familiar."

"I can't believe there's another gentleman like Sanji-kun!"

The prince rose an eyebrow at the mention of his name. He shot out a brilliant smile and said loudly, "Excuse me, ladies, but what's all the fuss about?"

They all turned to look with blushed faces, but then they were filled with shock.

"Omigod, Sanji-kun! What happened to you?"

Sanji touched his bandaged cheek lightly. "Oh, this? Just an accident." Sanji didn't want to go into any lying details, as he was sure he'd regret it later.

"Well, I was just telling my friends about how a man saved me yesterday evening," one of the girl's explained quietly, looking embarrassed to be talking to the Prince of Sunlit High. "A bunch of guys from Moonlit High School stole my purse when I was walking home from school. He must've seen and ran after them."

Sanji's eyes widened in surprise when the girl held up a pink purse and she continued, "He came back minutes later with it and told me to be more careful. It was… amazing." The girl shut her eyes and blushed, looking like she was daydreaming.

Sanji could hardly believe it. The green-haired guy beat those jerks up for her purse? He was an asshole! Why would he care about her? Sanji had so many questions, but he couldn't ask anyone about it.

"Hey, Sanji, I think-" Usopp began, but Sanji interrupted him with a glare that resembled a thousand knives of fire.

"I. Know." Sanji was beyond pissed off, but he wasn't entirely sure why. The green-haired man treated him like he was just an afterthought, maybe not even a thought at all. Yeah, he saved him, but not on purpose and certainly not to help him. That damned… MARIMO! That was a perfect nickname for him. He had the hair of a wad of moss: marimo. The marimo had literally said three words to him and he was already on his shit list.

"It's weird, though," the girl continued out loud, though it sounded more like she was thinking out loud. "He was wearing our school uniform. Why haven't I seen him before?"

Sanji frowned in disappointment. _So nobody knew him._ Perhaps he just didn't come to school because he felt that he was 'too cool for school'. That theory seemed to fit his personality, but how could you go far in life without going to school and getting an education? Did he just not care?

The suspense was killing the prince. Killing him. He had to know more about his savior and _fast. _Sanji decided his project for the following weekend was to find more about the marimo. He smirked loosley and glanced out the window. It was a sunny day.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	3. Not a Bad Idea

**This is the third chapter of the series! Nothing sexual, yet, but the next chapter plans to have a lot of it. x) I hope to do the characters justice! Enjoy and please R&R!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Not a Bad Idea**

Sanji, Luffy, and Nami returned to where Sanji had been attacked on a beautiful Saturday afternoon. Nami was kneeling on the ground, inspecting something she found in the concrete.

"That guy must've packed a wallop. There's some speckles of blood. Probably from the attackers," Nami informed everyone.

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed through his teeth, placing his hands behind his head. "I wanna meet this guy! He sounds like a lotta fun!"

"Nami-SWAN!" Sanji shimmered over to her, helping her to her feet from her kneeled position. "You're so brilliant! It hurts my eyes!"

Nami swung back her fist and it connected with the back of Sanji's head. "Stop messing around! Luffy and I are going to help you figure out who this guy is, so don't waste my time swooning over me!"

"I don't have anything better to do," Luffy said with his toothy grin.

Nami glared over at the black-haired, thin boy. "Shut up, Luffy. I was just making a point."

Sanji scratched his chin, regaining his composure from Nami's strike. "We don't have much to go on. He goes to our school, sometimes, at least. Maybe we should ask the teachers?"

Nami pulled her long, beautiful orange hair into a pony-tail. "That's not a bad idea. Let's start with the teachers that are still at school."

….

"Green hair?" the music teacher poked at his own afro, thinking intently on the subject. "I don't think I've seen such a student. Yohoho!"

Sanji frowned at Mr. Brooke. He had the weirdest laugh in all of Japan, possibly the world. Mr. Brooke leaned onto his elbows on his desk and stared at Nami.

"Can I see your-?"

Both Sanji and Nami connected their fists with the back of the music teacher's head and yelled in unison, "NO!"

….

"Maybe, but green hair's not something I'd usually forget," the mechanics professor leaned on his enormous hands and shut his eyes beneath his sunglasses. "If he's as broad-shouldered as you said, he probably did work in my class once or twice. Why can't I remember him…?"

Nami sighed heavily. "It's fine. No one seems to know who this guy is."

"Maybe he's a ghost!" Luffy chimed in happily, raising his finger into the air to state a point. "Maybe everyone who saw him only _thinks _they saw him, but he's really just transparent and helps the living!"

Sanji stared angrily at Luffy, but exhaled slowly, patting the monkey on the head. "That's very unlikely, Luffy, but thanks for your contribution."

….

The history professor smiled lightly and crossed her legs. For but a moment, Sanji was about to witness her panties and immediately, a stream of blood protruded from his nostrils. Sanji turned dreamily over to Nami, hoping to see her beautiful face and imagine dirty things with what he had just seen, but all he saw was an oncoming fist that slammed right into his already-injured cheek, sending him shooting across the classroom and crashing in the wall.

"Ms. Robin, do you have any idea who a student with green hair is?" Nami asked professionally after having completely and utterly obliterating the Prince of Sunlit High.

"I can't say that I have," Ms. Robin answered in her light, but low and very feminine voice.

Luffy and Nami sighed, exhausted for running around the entire school and finding absolutely nothing. Sanji stood from the pile of rubble and said, "We've still got one last teacher in this school."

….

"This guy?" the nurse of the infirmary held up a bulletin board with his tiny hooves and a curious expression. The board had a stack of papers pinned to it and on the top was a picture of the marimo; it looked similar to a mug shot.

Sanji nearly cried, but instead, he laughed. "Yeah, that's him!"

"Thank, god!" Nami exclaimed, holding her delicate hands together in joy. Luffy laughed at the happy occasion and placed his hands behind his head, relaxing.

Dr. Chopper, the infirmary doctor, proceeded to read some of the papers contents, "His name is Roronoa Zoro-"

Sanji noticed Nami tensing next to him at the sound of his name.

"-and he's 19 years old. He does go to this school, but his attendance is… well, not so great. That's probably why no one has really seen him before."

Luffy raised his hand for no particular reason, because he said the question out loud before anyone called him out, "So, how come you've got his record if he barely comes to school?"

Dr. Chopper flipped through the pages. "He's been in here a couple times; the most recent was fractured ribs, some cuts and bruises. I directed him to an orthopedist, but I doubt he listened to me. This school doesn't have the proper equipment to heal those types of injuries."

"How recent was this?" Sanji asked curiously.

"Actually, only a couple days ago. He claimed it was because of a P.E. incident, but school had been over for hours. I did what I could to help, but those fractured ribs were too tough to work with without an X-ray machine. I hope his parents made him go to a proper doctor."

Sanji frowned. _So he did get hurt in that fight, after all_. That was when Sanji subconsciously began to worry for the marimo, without having to really know him. Sanji noticed how Nami didn't say a thing and he turned to her. When he realized she was still tense and looked somewhat frightened, Sanji gently cupped his hand on her cheek.

"What's wrong, Nami-swan?" he asked calmly. It seemed to snap her out of her trance and she lightly smacked his hand away.

"Roronoa Zoro, I know that name," she informed everyone. Luffy and Sanji blinked, interested. "Roronoa is the name of a group of yakuza that live not far from where I live. My mom told me never to go near that place, so that's why I know."

Sanji's eyes widened in bewilderment, but he said nothing.

"He's part of a yakuza clan!?" Luffy screamed, yanking at his black hair. "He's even more interesting! I want to meet him!"

"No!" Nami yelled seriously and a terse silence followed. "He's dangerous, Luffy. People have been killed by them, according to the news broadcaster. This explains why he doesn't really come to school. Probably too busy with his gang-on-gang violence."

Sanji frowned at the new information he had received. What did this mean? He was an asshole, a yakuza asshole no less, but he helped out that girl and him, even if he didn't care much about Sanji. Plus, he was obviously still injured from the fight. If he was part of a yakuza clan, would his parents care enough to send him to a hospital? Sanji wasn't sure what a household of a ruthless gang would be like.

"I have to go see him," Sanji said subconsciously, staring at the floor.

Dr. Chopper gaped at the prince. "You're kidding, right?"

Nami grabbed Sanji by the front of his collar, pulling him in close and looking intently into his eyes. "Sanji-san, I wouldn't enjoy anything more than to watch you get beat to a pulp, but watching you get murdered isn't on my to-do list."

Sanji smiled warmly at the beautiful woman. He opened his mouth to say something gentlemanly, but what came out was quite the opposite. "Nami-SWAN~! It feels so good to have you care so much about me!" He proceeded to attempt to hug her, but a fist with the power of a bullet hit him right in the stomach, making him keel over, cradling his wound.

"Don't misunderstand!" She yelled, obviously embarrassed. Perhaps that was the reason why Sanji always acted like that around Nami. She was so adorable when she was embarrassed. She grabbed Luffy by the back of his school uniform and began to drag him out the door. "Come on, Luffy! Let's leave the idiot to his idiotic plans!"

"W-Wait! Namiiiii….!" Luffy's voice was drowned out by the distance.

Sanji watched, depressed, as the two friends left the infirmary.

"Will you still go?" Dr. Chopper asked, tilting his red hat slightly.

Sanji composed himself and stood, dusting off his uniform. "He's probably still hurt. I don't see a yakuza family treating a subordinate kindly."

Dr. Chopper smiled lightly. "If it's still bad, bring him here, Sanji-san. I'll try to fix him up this time."

Sanji turned towards the doctor and grinned. "Thanks."

….

It wasn't hard to find the yakuza mansion. Nami claimed it was near her house, which Sanji knew the location of, so all he had to do was look for an enormous, out of place mansion. He did just that, and he arrived at the 'Roronoa Manor'. It was an exquisite example of Edo period Japanese culture, as the mansion had a Zen Garden, shingled rooftops, tatami mats, and everything else you could think of. However, because of the gate, Sanji could only see that much by peering over the enormous wall separating the manor from the outside world.

Sanji couldn't help but let his imagination run away with him. He imagined the yakuza family using Roronoa Zoro as a slave, making him do horrible things. There was no way he belonged to a yakuza clan and help out some random girl get her purse back. It just didn't add up. Despite him being an asshole, he obviously wasn't a bad guy. He couldn't be.

Sanji exhaled deeply as he stepped down from his perch, scanning the area to find some other way of getting in without simply busting through the front gate.

That was when there was a blinding white pain striking the back of Sanji's neck and his world immediately faded to black.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	4. Never Mind, It Was a Bad Idea

**Chapter four is up! Ok, be warned! This chapter contains inappropiate sexual themes for young audiences. Don't read if you're not ready! Also, I just recieved word that my previous fanfiction (where Zoro loses an arm) fans want more! Unfortunetly, it would be much too difficult to write two stories at once, so there will be a short hiatus for this story. Sorry, everyone! As always, I hope to do the characters justice! Enjoy and please R&R! **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Never Mind It Was a Bad Idea**

Sanji was only aware of one thing for quite some time: pleasure. However, it was uncomfortable erotic pleasure that didn't feel as good as it should. This realization sent off alarms in his mind and his awareness grew until he could think straight and use his five senses. Beyond feel and touch, Sanji began to listen subconsciously.

"I dunno, he seems kind of young," a man said. His voice was much too close for comfort. Sanji felt his body shiver as something cold and calloused ran down his bare back.

"Boss Roronoa wouldn't care. Why should his kid? He looks about 18. That's old enough," another man's voice entered Sanji's earshot. He trembled at the thought of having a bunch of men surrounding him. Sanji stirred from his dreariness and a light moan escaped his mouth, followed by a thin stream of saliva.

"Shit! The drug's wearing off!"

That was when Sanji's instincts kicked in. Drug? The feeling of hands roaming his body? Sanji's eyes snapped open and he immediately sent his foot in the direction of the voice. The top of his foot collided with the side of a man's head, sending his body in the direction of the kick, knocking down screen doors in the process. No light came in, so Sanji subconsciously knew it was nighttime.

"H-Hey! Stop!" the second man yelled, holding his hands up in a defensive position. Sanji took the time to scan his surroundings. However, his scanning time was cut short when his body swayed and he collapsed onto the floor, weak and trembling. The drug they must've slipped him hadn't completely worn off. The place between his legs was sore and sensitive, which made it painful to move about. From his lying position, Sanji noticed he was in a cramped tatami mat room, surrounded completely by cultural screen doors. However, one side of the screen doors had been destroyed when Sanji sent the man flying like a torpedo. He only hoped he'd have the chance to do it again.

Sanji was breathing heavily and he glanced down at himself; he was missing his shirt, but at least his pants were still intact. The only problem was that his zipper was undone. It was quite obvious what they were doing and Sanji felt disgusted. It definitely was a bad idea to go to a yakuza clan's house without some kind of plan.

"You… you bastard!" the man who had been knocked outside threatened while shoving the pieces of debris off of him. He stood up, holding the side of his head that had been kicked. A small smirk rose on his expression, but Sanji was much too weak and uncoordinated to send a curse his way and possibly another attack. In addition, his wounds from before still hadn't healed.

The man stood from his crippled position and began to stomp maniacally over towards Sanji. The prince was always unlikely to give up, but he couldn't see straight after the quick move he had just barely enough strength of deliver. He would probably be beaten again, maybe touched again. He was getting real sick of being felt up all the time. His face turned a deep red of seriousness from the embarrassment he had to face and he shut his eyes in defeat.

"What the hell's going on in here?" A voice. A familiar voice. It was low and husky and gave Sanji the odd feeling of relief.

"B-Boss! Look, we found this guy skulking around and-!"

"I thought I told you…" the husky voice began in a much darker tone. "… we don't do that kind of work anymore."

"Your father never cared! Why the hell should it matter now? A jewel like him will rack in a bunch of money!"

The sound of loud, stomping footsteps hit Sanji's earshot and then the sound of bone-on-bone. As Sanji couldn't necessarily move, he was only able to see what came into his vision. A body flew straight into his vision and then disappeared in an instant.

"I'm boss now. I don't give a damn about what the former boss did," the low voice continued, but there was a slight pause. "Take him and leave."

Sanji was prepared to be yanked to his feet, but as one man trotted over to the man who had flown straight across Sanji's vision and left with him, Sanji was relieved it wasn't him. He just wanted to be left alone.

"How many times, daily, are you attacked and fondled?" the deep voice was much closer and then a tan foot appeared in Sanji's vision. It began with the foot, but then the figure sat next to him, revealing to be the one and only Roronoa Zoro: the student with the green hair. He sat with one knee propped in the air and the other leg curled around his opposite foot. "This makes twice that I've saved your sorry ass."

Sanji wasn't sure what to say. Better yet, he couldn't say much of anything. The drug they had slipped in him had skyrocketed his hormones and there was a slight bulge between his thighs. From his lying position, he was breathing heavily and some saliva had trailed out of his mouth and down his chin. Sanji could barely contain his embarrassment. If it wasn't for the virtual inability to move without feeling somewhat nauseas, the prince would knock himself out.

"How…" Sanji forced out weakly between clenched teeth. "… are your wounds?"

Sanji was able to watch Zoro's face go from anger to surprise.

"_That's _why you were here?"

Sanji nodded and swallowed. There was a light silence that didn't seem to carry much weight. It was as if there was a mutual understanding between two people who hardly knew each other.

"You must be an idiot."

_Huh?_

Zoro continued with a solemn expression. "The Roronoa yakuza used to sell sex slaves, moron. The rules have only begun to change. Obviously, there are some who still prefer the old ways... It's dangerous to be around here."

"D-Damnit," Sanji cursed, biting his lip through his weak smirk. "I… figured as much."

A pause followed and Sanji wasn't sure if anyone else was in the room, despite his eyes telling him Roronoa Zoro was sitting right in front of him. The yakuza man carried no presence and it somewhat concerned the prince. Suddenly, two warm, large hands gripped onto Sanji and he was flipped onto his back and pushed against a screen door for balance. He was sitting up, but he was having a hard time keeping his back straight, even with the screen behind him. He winced at the pain between his legs and threw his head back, gnashing his teeth to hold in grunts of agony.

That was when his legs were spread apart and Roronoa Zoro palmed the bulge between his legs.

Immediately, Sanji's face lit up in a wild red and he grabbed the wrist of the yakuza man. He managed to tear out of his weakness, "What… the hell do you think you're doing?"

The green-haired student clenched and unclenched his palm, sending ripples of pleasure through Sanji as the drugs made his manhood extremely sensitive.

Zoro didn't smile as he replied, "There isn't another cure for this drug. And you're too weak to do it by yourself."

Sanji's hands were still holding onto Zoro's wrist as he rubbed his crotch, but the pants were no help. Zoro slipped underneath the jeans and Sanji threw his head back, gasping at the warmth. The yakuza's hand closed around Sanji's member and began to squeeze and rhythmically pumped up and down. Sanji allowed moans of ecstasy to escape his lips, but he quickly reached up with one hand to cover his mouth.

"St… Stop…" Sanji mumbled, keeping his eyes shut in pleasure and allowing his body to slowly sink further and further against the floor. He subconsciously lifted his pelvis in order to get Zoro's hand to reach the shaft of his member and another moan, much louder than before, slipped out. He instantly went to covering it up again with his hand.

As Roronoa Zoro pumped his member and squeezed it in the most pleasurable ways, Sanji's face was on fire. First, he was embarrassed that someone was doing this to him in the first place. Second, it was a man. Sanji always wished Nami would be able to do this to him, not some blood-thirsty yakuza guy! Hell no! His first choice was Nami and it would always be!

"Hnn…" Sanji groaned and then his entire back slid to the floor as he was unable to stay sitting up from the intense pleasure. Zoro's body was hanging in the air to the side of his, on all fours, save the hand he was using to fondle Sanji's member. Zoro's elbow was near Sanji's head, propping up his upper body. Sanji subconsciously slipped his bare arm through the nook of his elbow and gently held onto his muscles.

Sanji's eyes shut tightly and his hips thrusted forward as he released onto Zoro's hand. As it was still underneath his pants, his seed was not seen. Sanji's bottom dropped weakly onto the floor and he was breathing deeply, finally feeling the effects of the drug wearing off. The pain was replaced with a pulsing pleasure that nearly put him to sleep.

Roronoa Zoro removed his hand and sat up straight beside Sanji. He inspected his hand, covered in white seed, and a small smirk replaced his frown.

"That didn't take too long, did it?" the yakuza man mocked.

Sanji was still too exhausted to reply aggressively. His chest was heaving and he couldn't remember having felt better than he just had in his entire life. Sanji blamed that immediately on the drugs. The prince felt an odd sensation of safety, despite that he was lying half-naked besides a man who had probably killed someone before.

"The drug affects physical capabilities, too," Zoro finally said and stood. Sanji, delirious, grabbed onto the man's ankle before he could walk away.

"You… You probably hurt yourself more," Sanji mumbled quietly, his eyes closing slowly. "Doctor Chopper… says he'll take care of you."

Sanji was surprised and a little hurt when Zoro ripped his ankle away from his grasp. The green-haired yakuza member didn't even look down at Sanji when he replied, "… sleep."

And Sanji did just that.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	5. Are You Serious?

**Hey! The short hiatus is over, so I'm back to this story! I have a strange feeling this will be an incredibly long story and I've honestly never had so much fun writing! This is my first romance/yaoi fanfiction between Zoro and Sanji, so please let me know if you enjoy it! I'd also like to hear any guesses about who the woman with the black hair is! (you'll know what I'm talking about once you've read this chapter) I just want to see if I gave enough hints. x) As always, I hope to do the characters justice. Please enjoy and R&R!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Are You Serious?**

Sanji woke so peacefully that the prince was sure he was smiling. Before he opened his eyes, he heard the light tune of a couple birds singing to each other and he felt sun warming his body underneath a blanket. He opened his eyes to find a ceiling that wasn't familiar. It looked to be old-fashioned Japanese culture and Sanji frowned at the sight. _Where the hell was he? _

He sat up abruptly, suddenly on high alert having not recalling how he arrived at such a place. He threw the blanket off of him and stumbled to his feet, finding his legs oddly weak and sore. That was when his memories came back; Roronoa Zoro, the yakuza, drugs, sex slaves…

Sanji's face turned a bright red as he remembered what Zoro did to him. But then, he was overridden with anger and embarrassment. What right did that marimo bastard have? He claimed to just be helping, but didn't Sanji tell him to stop? He did! That was rape! Well, not be definition, but by Sanji's definition!

"I'm going to kick that guy's ass!" Sanji said out loud, clenching his fists. The prince looked around the room he was in and found it looked similar to the room he had been in before, but either the wall was replaced or he was in a different room, but the latter seemed the most likely. He walked over to one of the screen doors and flung it open, suddenly greeted by the warm morning sun and the melody of the birds.

He squinted and shielded his eyes with the nook of his arm from the bright sunlight. However, surprise and astonishment met him as well and he removed his arm to scan the area. Just outside the room was a traditional Japanese garden with a bamboo water spout, a pond with koi fish, and boulders with moss on them. Just outside the garden seemed to be some sort of samurai training grounds with opponents made of straw and bamboo swords were aligned next to each other.

"This… is a yakuza house?" Sanji was in shock by how beautiful it was. He had never seen a full-blown traditional Japanese mansion before and he certainly wished he had. It was amazing.

With his jaw dropped, Sanji realized something: it wasn't in any pain. From his beating with those bastards from Moonlit High, his jaw was damaged. However, he felt no pain and reached up to his cheek to find a new pad on it. He then lifted up his shirt to find his chest wrapped with medical bandages in a comforting manner and he was surprised to find no pain there, either. Had his wounds been treated? After he was kidnapped by them? This was the weirdest yakuza family he had ever met.

"Yah!"

Sanji looked up to find a woman swinging a bamboo sword in the distance on the training grounds. She was attacking the straw opponent with grace and power, of the likes Sanji's never seen. She had long, beautiful black hair pulled up into a ponytail and she was garbed in a white kendo uniform with hakama pants over a white kimono. Sanji felt like he had been transported to the Edo period and felt extremely out of place with his khaki school uniform.

"Excuse me?"

Sanji spun on his heel to find a silhouette of a sitting woman behind the opposite end of the room.

Her voice was deep from maturity and very smooth. "May I come in?"

Sanji didn't feel right for having to give her permission to come in. "O-Of course."

The door slid open and the silhouette of the woman was no match to her elegant beauty bathed in the sunlight. She was in an orange kimono with purple butterflies and her hair was pulled up in the traditional way of Japanese women. Her eyes were a shimmering blue and she wore purple eye shadow to pull it all together. Sanji was taken aback by her vast beauty; so much so that he couldn't think of a line from his 'Prince textbook' to give her.

"I brought you some tea," she smiled warmly at Sanji from her kneeling position. She pushed a tray into the room with a cup of tea and a tea pot. The prince could instantly smell the enticing aroma of the green tea.

Sanji remained at the opened door, feeling unable to move from his position. "Thank you, but I should be going." That wasn't Sanji's initial plan. He wanted to find that marimo and beat the shit out of him, but it seemed he would have to get him another time. He was feeling too at peace and calm to do any real ass-kicking.

"I'm sorry about last night," the woman said quickly, looking sincerely apologetic with a solemn look. Sanji's face turned red at the mention of his humiliating endeavor, but the woman simply giggled. "You're a cute one. It's quite obvious why they decided to pray on you, but the Young Master has made it so that it is forbidden to capture anyone else for the purpose of selling him or her as a slave."

"Then why'd they do it?" Sanji asked, more curiously than angrily.

The woman picked up the tea pot and slowly poured the green liquid into the traditional tea cup. "Well, slaves can be sold for a lot of money. The member who manages to sell the slave gets half of the profits. Those two were running low on money and found a great opportunity when they found you skulking around outside."

Sanji swallowed. _Did everyone know about what he did? _"I-I… Well, I mean, I was only there to-!"

"It's alright," the woman giggled lightly and Sanji found himself flushing at her beauty. "I didn't mean to pry. How are your wounds?"

Sanji's eyes widened. "Did you…?"

The woman nodded humbly.

The prince's face softened as he began to care for the woman in front of him. "Thank you so much for treating my injuries. I can't feel any pain."

The woman seemed to blush at the expression Sanji gave her and she replied, "I'm glad. I'm sorry for what those two did to you. They can be quite a handle."

"Oh, no, they didn't do that. I got these injuries from someone else," Sanji explained and felt the need to explain further. The woman in front of him felt like his mother in only the few minutes he met her. However, the prince didn't want to tell her how he got the hell beaten out of him and decided to leave it at that.

"Oh, dear me! I forgot to introduce myself!" the woman slid the tray of tea to the side to make room for a humble bow on the floor. "My name is Tachibana Misao, head maid to the Roronoa yakuza."

Sanji was so taken aback by the amazing display of loyal subordination that he fell to his knees and slammed his head on the ground, feeling he owed her so much more than a formal bow. His head nearly burst through the tatami mat from the blow. "My name is Sanji! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

Tachibana raised her head to giggle again at Sanji's humiliating display. "Please, enjoy your tea. Once you're finished, the Young Master wishes to see you."

She smiled, shut the screen door, and then her silhouette stood up and left. Sanji picked up his head with a confused frown on his face and a bleeding forehead. "Young Master?"

The prince looked back outside and wished Tachibana had given him directions. From outside the gate, the Roronoa residence looked like a mansion and from inside, it seemed to be a maze. It was either travel outside to find where this Young Master could be or travel through the inside. Sanji immediately decided travelling outside would be less humiliating, as it seemed there weren't a lot of yakuza members outside.

He stepped out onto the porch and headed passed the koi pond towards the training grounds where the girl with the long black hair was attacking a straw opponent. He could ask her for directions. Once he got closer, Sanji stepped off of the porch pathway onto the grounds and smiled.

"Excuse me, but where is the-?" he was interrupted when the bamboo sword connected with his nose.

"Oh! I'm sorry! You shouldn't sneak up on me!" the young woman apologized, removing her training sword from Sanji's face. A long red mark ran from the top of Sanji's forehead to his chin and he stared into oblivion as he tried to regain his composure.

"Ara?" the woman touched in chin in surprise. "You're that guy the Young Master talked about, huh? You look strong. Want to spar with me?"

Sanji frowned and coughed into his fist proudly. "I don't fight girls."

Somehow, this seemed to anger the woman beyond belief. Her face turned red with anger and suddenly, Sanji's feet were swept to the side and he landed hard on the ground. He opened his eyes to find the bamboo sword pointed at his neck. The woman glared at him from above like she was Satan himself.

"You don't fight girls? Fine, then die." She lifted the sword in a manner of stabbing and as she thrusted it downwards at Sanji's throat, he immediately rolled to the side, just barely missing the bamboo sword that stabbed the ground.

"W-Wait! What are you-?!" He was interrupted again when he had to spread his legs apart to just miss another stab. Instinctively, he grabbed onto the end of the bamboo sword so that the woman couldn't swing it again. "Hah!"

However, his laughter was short-lived when a fist plummeted towards his face, which he immediately proceeded to swiftly sweep his legs underneath hers, causing her to trip. Sanji quickly got to his knees and caught her before she collided with the ground.

"Are you… ok?" Sanji asked breathlessly, concerned that he might've hurt her ankle. Sanji was confused when the demonic girl looked embarrassed. She expressed humiliating shock, which was horribly adorable. The girl kind of reminded Sanji of Nami. However, he noticed he was squeezing onto something soft and bouncy. He glanced down to find that one of his hands was gripping one of her breasts.

At first, Sanji was just as surprised as her, but then his perverted side took over and he smiled like a horny monkey. He got his much-needed woman-handling after his man-on-man encounters recently.

"You… you…" the woman began, her eyes tearing up a little. Sanji was shocked to find that behind her crazy, fighting personality, she was just like every other girl. "YOU PERVERT!"

Her trembling fist connected with his nose with the power of any cannon and his body shot backwards like a torpedo, right through the screen doors of the house. His body skipped on the ground like a pebble skipping over water and he crashed through screen doors over and over again, catching glimpses of surprised faces before crashing into the next room.

He finally skidded to a stop in a room on the opposite end of the mansion. His hair was tousled and his nose was bleeding from his beating and his school uniform was dirty. He left a trail of debris all through the mansion. The prince got to his feet weakly and rubbed the back of his head, wondering what the hell he'd do with all that damage.

"Oi," a voice from behind came into earshot and Sanji spun around to face the familiar Roronoa Zoro. He was garbed in a traditional yakuza yukata and his figure was bathed in the sunlight from the opened screen door. Sanji was astonished by the beauty he was met with. It was a different beauty than what he found in Tachibana. It was elegance and confidence he was met with. Sanji remembered, however, he the bastard had treated him.

"You damned marimo!" Sanji broke the silence, stomped over to him, and grabbed the front of his collar, pulling him in close. "How could you do that to me?! Don't you have any shame!?"

Zoro answered in his low, husky voice. "I was only helping relieve you from the drugs." Sanji was surprised to hear no anger in his voice. "I wanted to see you about something, so if you don't mind, I'd appreciate it if you let me go."

Sanji's eyes widened at the information he'd just received and his fingers loosened. _What did he say? _The marimo was the one who wanted to see him? But, Tachibana called him the Young Master…

"EH?" Sanji backed away in astonishment. "You're the boss of the yakuza clan?!"

* * *

_To be continued..._


	6. The Suwaki Gang

**Sorry for the long wait! This chapter just didn't want to end! As always, I hope to do the characters justice. Please enjoy and R&R!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**The Suwaki Gang**

"Are you a moron?" Zoro asked with a frown. "That took you a damn long time to figure that out."

Sanji clenched his teeth in anger, but he restrained it long enough to exhale. "So? What did you want to see me about?"

Zoro crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame leading to the outside of the manor. "Well, I was going to ask how you were feeling, but now there are more pressing matters." Zoro gestured to the disaster Sanji made after being sent through the traditional Japanese screen walls like a torpedo by the punch from the black-haired woman. "Due to changes in how things work here, we're running low on money. Do you have any idea how much it'll cost to replace all the damage you've done?"

Sanji turned to look at what his flailing body had done and he swallowed. _A lot of money_. But he didn't say anything.

"In order to pay back the damages, you'll be working for us," Zoro said with an unreadable expression.

"What?" Sanji was beyond annoyed. "Hell no! You're yakuza! I'm not going to work for lawless, blood-thirsty-!"

"What would you have me do, then?" Suddenly, Zoro's voice was close and Sanji could feel his warm breath on his face. Sanji stood his ground, this time, but the man was tall and overwhelming. "Either work with us to pay off your debt, or…" Sanji's face flushed as a muscular arm snaked around his waist and pulled it against Zoro's. "… you can pay it off with your body. You've got the face and the skin to bring in a lot of cash."

Sanji clenched his teeth together, about ready to attack him, but the sound of a crash caught his attention and he turned his head as he couldn't move his body with Zoro's arm wrapped around him. He saw Tachibana on her knees beside some of the rubble. Sanji used force to shove Zoro off of him and he ran to her side, along with a few other young maids.

"Tachibana-san!" Sanji called as he ran beside her, inspecting the distressed woman. She was holding her ankle with a pained expression on her beautiful face and Sanji instantly worried. "What happened?"

"I… I tripped over some wood when I came to clean it up," she explained, but then forced a smile. "I'll be alright. I just twisted it."

Sanji scrutinized her ankle and found that it had begun to swell and bruise. He was angered at himself for causing her injury and he smiled warmly at her. "Come on, I'll help you." Before she was able to protest, Sanji swept her off her feet and held her in the air like a true princess.

"Sanji-san, really, there's no need to-!"

"I'm glad I'll be able to pay you back for what you did for me," Sanji explained and smiled. However, his smile disappeared when he realized what he had said. He refused to pay Zoro back for something he had done, even after he had saved him twice. He was being a hypocrite.

Sanji turned towards Zoro who had been watching intently. "I'll do it," Sanji complied with a determined, angry look on his face. "I'll work for you guys."

Zoro smirked and shut his eyes calmly. "Make sure to take care of Tachibana, blondie. She'll be teaching you how we get things done around here tomorrow." And then Zoro walked outside and disappeared into the sunlight.

….

Sanji returned to his home that afternoon, after helping Tachibana wrap up her ankle and warn her to stay away from walking for a while. The prince was afraid to go home, as he had not been home since… yesterday morning? Zeff was going to murder him. As if on cue, when Sanji walked into the kitchen, he felt a devilish looming presence. Oddly enough, no one was there. He found a note taped to the refrigerator and he nervously read it:

"Sanji, I have a double shift today at the Baratie. You better warm up those legs of yours because when I get home… Well, let's just say that you should just stay gone.

With unholy love, Zeff"

Yeah, he was mad. He seemed beyond mad, beyond furious, beyond any anger he had ever seen. Sanji took Zeff's advice and retreated from the house, deciding he'd return when Zeff was there and surprise him.

….

Sanji walked through the city streets and found that he had nowhere to go. He couldn't be home and it was Saturday, so school wasn't for two days. Despite this, Sanji still had on his school uniform because of the _incident _that had happened and he forgot to change when he went home. Around this time of day, the city streets of Grand Line City were like the streets in Tokyo; crowded and hustling and bustling. However, Sanji preferred it to be like this. He enjoyed watching students from his school go out and have fun in the city instead of sitting in a classroom.

Sanji walked along the sidewalk with a calm smile on his face and his hands in his pockets. Cars whizzed by and honked when another car got in their way. It was lively and Sanji didn't enjoy anything better than that, despite being alone. His mind wandered to Nami and Luffy and Usopp. He mused for a second on what they could be doing and pulled out his cell phone to give them a call. However, before he could punch in the numbers, he heard a squeal of happiness and he looked up, somewhat surprised.

"Kyaa~! Sanji-kun!" a girl from his school held her face together with her hands on both cheeks. Next to her were two other girls who each had a similar look. "You look so cute when you're confused!"

_I was confused? _Sanji exhaled and smiled brilliantly, shutting his phone and placing it back in his pocket. He walked in close to the girl and placed his thumb on her chin and his curled index finger underneath it. He gave her a seductive, intense stare that made her entire face red.

He spoke quietly and with a low voice, "When I saw your face, I became lost. It's only natural that a man loses his way when he is graced with a face as beautiful as yours."

The girl nearly wilted over and died at that moment and Sanji smiled, feeling proud. It had been a while since he acted like a man and he missed it. He removed himself from the scene and continued walking, hearing the embarrassing and jealous cries of the girl's friends. Sanji dug through his pocket again and retrieved his cellphone.

He dialed Nami's number and waited until he heard her voice to speak, "Nami-chan? It's Sanji. Want to hang out today?"

"Sanji?! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Nami's voice was so loud that he had to take it away from his ear as to not get damaged. "WHAT HAPPENED?! LUFFY AND I HAVE BEEN CALLING YOU!"

Sanji looked at his phone and was surprised to find at least ten missed calls from her. Comical tears flowed from his eyes and he gripped the phone tightly. "Nami-SWAN! I'm so happy to know how much you love me!"

"I DON'T LOVE YOU, MORON! Where are you?! Tell me and Luffy what happened!"

….

In the span of only ten minutes, Nami and Luffy were sitting on the opposite end of a table in an ice cream shop, waiting impatiently for answers. However, Luffy seemed more interested in the double school of chocolate and vanilla than to listen to Sanji's tale.

"I can't believe you decided to work for those monsters," Nami said with a concerned look on her face.

Sanji shrugged. "That guy saved me twice. It's only natural that I pay him back, right?"

"I can't believe he's the yakuza boss, too! He's so young!" Nami wrapped her lips around her smoothie's straw and sucked in.

"They aren't all like that?" Sanji asked, crossing his arms and leaning back. "Maybe it's just because they're a new gang."

"Nah, even I've heard of them," Luffy informed the table after licking his ice cream with a semi-interested expression on his face. "I'm pretty sure they've been around for a while. I want to meet them!"

Sanji frowned and mused about the reason why he indeed was so young. He recalled those two guys who captured him talking about how the former boss would still sell sex slaves. Wouldn't that be Zoro's father? Then, what happened to his father? Sanji scoffed and tapped the table impatiently, "Well, I won't be able to find anything out until I get to know more about them."

"Are you sure, Sanji-kun?" Nami asked with a sincere look of worry on her beautiful face. "I've heard awful rumors about them and I don't want you getting mixed up in their business."

Sanji was taken aback by Nami's thoughtfulness, so he smiled and replied, "Don't worry, Nami-san. I'm sure they'll just make me clean up all the screen doors."

….

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me," Sanji spoke evenly with a gaping mouth and depression lines underneath his visible eye. He was holding cleaning materials in hand, prepared to work his ass off, but what stood before him wasn't the wreck he had last left the Roronoa manor in. It was so clean that everything sparkled and the sliding doors were intact and the scratches on the floor vanished.

"There are a lot of people who helped, Sanji-kun," Tachibana explained with a smile on her beautiful face. "Time means nothing when you have enough thoughtful helping hands."

Sanji could hardly believe his eyes. It was only yesterday that he and that kendo woman destroyed the manor. "I don't even see a lot of people! How many helped?"

Tachibana tapped her chin and looked upwards in thought. "Well, I'd say around six."

"Six?!"

"Yes."

Sanji frowned in frustration. "Then why did that guy say I had to work for them?"

Tachibana tilted her head in confusion. "That guy?" she repeated and raised her eyebrow. Sanji couldn't help but stare at her beauty. He nearly forgot to answer.

"A-Ah, I mean, Z-Zoro…" Sanji said quietly. It felt weird to say his first name with having so much hatred for the guy, but there was no way in hell he was going to call him Young Master.

"Oh!" the head maid smiled in recognition. "You mean the Young Master? I'm sure it's just because he enjoys your company."

Sanji forced the most ridiculous, twitchy smile with depression lines running from the top of his head to his cheeks. That was a dramatic overstatement and Sanji knew it. Tachibana was able to pick up on Sanji's feelings and she opened her eyes solemnly, never losing her smile.

"The Young Master is alone a lot, Sanji-kun," the head maid explained, looking towards the ground, but Sanji could see the sadness in her eyes. "Other than those living in this house, he doesn't have many friends."

The anger quickly drained from Sanji's system, but he wasn't sure if he pitied Roronoa Zoro or simply didn't care. He was the head of a yakuza family. How many friends do you need with that title? Sanji formed his mouth into a tight straight line, unsure of how to reply to her statement. It was obvious Tachibana cared for the marimo, so what would he say without losing his dignity or hurting her feelings?

"Or, it could just be because he'd like to use you as another maid," Tachibana cut into Sanji's thoughts with an innocent, thinking expression on her face. Sanji's mouth dropped to the floor in anger and regret for ever feeling sorry for that bastard. The latter of the choices that marimo had was the likeliest and Sanji simply wouldn't stand for it. Then again, what would happen if he disobeyed a yakuza head? Would the entire gang kill him? It certainly seemed like a bad idea to agree to the ordeal now.

"There's trouble!"

Sanji and Tachibana turned their heads to find the sliding door slam open and a man stumbled in. The man was garbed in traditional yukata clothing and he wore a topknot on his head. The prince was sure he had seen him in the Roronoa manor at some point, deducing that he was part of the Roronoa clan. When he saw him teetering to one side, Sanji immediately went to catch him before he collapsed to the ground.

"Murosaki!" Tachibana cried in worry, trotting to the man whom Sanji lay gently on the floor. Tachibana winced, as the pain in her ankle hadn't disappeared, however, she refused to give up and she kneeled beside the wounded man. Sanji instantly noticed fatal wounds and he swallowed with wide eyes.

"What happened?" Sanji asked with slight fear for the man. Sanji noticed how his hands were soaked in the man's blood.

"The Suwaki gang…" the wounded man coughed, and Tachibana held his trembling hand. Sanji noticed how the head maid tensed at the mention of a different yakuza group. "They took… Kuina."

Sanji watched how Tachibana's eyes trembled in fright and concern and her hands shook madly with Murosaki's grip. Sanji wasn't sure what the hell was going on, but he did know that the man was in dire need of medical assistance.

Sanji stood up and reached into his pocket, pulling out his cellphone. "I'll call an ambulance!"

"No!" Murosaki yelled, grabbing Sanji's pant leg. "You… D-Don't!"

"Murosaki, you'll die," Tachibana said quietly, tears brimming in her eyes. "Please, let us. The Young Master would forgive you. I'm sure he would."

"I-I'd rather… die!" the man replied between clenched, bleeding teeth.

Sanji's heart was pounding so loud he was sure he could hear it in his head and feel it in his chest. He had the chance to save this man, but why didn't he want to be saved? Should Sanji risk it? The prince gripped the phone so tightly that his knuckles were turning white. That was when Sanji realized that he had a single doctor who was skilled enough to save Murosaki and do it quietly.

"Leave this to me!" Sanji beamed at Tachibana, who was sitting confused and worried on the ground beside her fellow yakuza member. Sanji flipped over his cellphone and he did the only thing he could do without having the man wishing he was dead instead.

….

"He's lost a lot of blood, but with rest, he'll be better in no time," Chopper explained with an exhausted look. It was nighttime by then and the only light that lit the room they were in were two lanterns on the wall. Sanji was leaning against the doorframe and somewhat admiring the rain as he halfheartedly listened to the doctor's diagnosis.

"Thank you so much. How can I ever repay you?" Tachibana said with joyous tears in her eyes. She was kneeling beside the sleeping Murosaki in her beautiful kimono and took Chopper's hooves in her delicate hands, thanking him with all her heart.

Sanji frowned and turned away from the scene, staring intensely out the sliding door into the outside world and examined the koi pond and bamboo water spout. The spout was pointed towards the air, filling with water, as Sanji stood up, gathering the attention of the room.

"Those bastards are gonna pay," Sanji said in a low, scornful voice. He tightened his fists in anger. No, he had never met Murosaki, but those assholes from the gang he mentioned made Tachibana cry and Sanji simply wouldn't stand for it.

"Sanji-kun, the Suwaki yakuza are as powerful as us, if not stronger," Tachibana warned with concern.

"Didn't Murosaki say they took someone?" Sanji turned towards Tachibana, who tensed at the question.

The head maid looked down solemnly. "They took Kuina, the Young Master's pre-arranged wife."

"Kuina?" Sanji raised an eyebrow in interest.

"You met her once," Tachibana said as she soaked the small towel in cold water and placed it back on Murosaki's forehead. "She was the one accidentally caused you to wreck the manor."

Sanji widened his eyes in shock. "That was _her_?" Sanji questioned in disbelief. However, that crazy girl seemed to be a perfect match for Zoro. Sanji felt his chest squeeze uncomfortably and he gripped his shirt, unsure why there was a weird feeling near his heart. Was she a perfect match for him? He recalled Zoro having a somewhat quiet, frightening, strong demeanor. That girl, or Kuina, wasn't at all quiet, but she sure as hell was frightening. Then again, maybe Zoro wasn't quiet. He said a few words and that was all that needed to be said. Each word that spilled out of his lips was as important as the next, because you never knew when he'd clam up again.

"Isn't that right, Sanji-kun?"

Sanji looked up in confusion at hearing his name. "Sorry, what?"

"I was just saying to Doctor Chopper that you've been very helpful since you arrived," Tachibana explained and smiled.

Sanji forced a smile. "A-Anh," Sanji lied, unsure if he had actually done anything yet. The prince turned to face Murosaki, scanning his injured body and thinking about Kuina. She was the marimo's pre-arranged wife? If she was taken by a rival gang… They would treat her terribly. Sanji formed his mouth into a straight line, concerned for her.

Kuina was probably crying, begging for them to release her, so that she could run home and see Sanji. Sure, she was a bit… aggressive, but she was a gorgeous lady and Sanji wasn't about to let all that go to waste.

Sanji turned towards Tachibana with a confident smirk and ran his hand through his blonde hair. "Where's this Suwaki gang's manor?"

He was going to get Kuina back.

* * *

_To be continued..._


End file.
